Dolce Megurine Luka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60584 |no = 8092 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 77, 84, 91, 98, 105, 112, 119, 126, 133, 140, 147, 154, 161, 168, 175, 182, 189, 196, 203 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Rumor has it that she appeared within the same ancient ruins where Hatsune Miku was found, quickly amassing a large number of audience members who grew captivated by her voice. Her ability to sing in mysterious languages made her especially popular amongst other singers of her time. Sweet and innocent, her music moved the hearts of many, filling their existence with joyous harmony. And though her voice was cool and husky, many claim that her feminine charm as a singer was a lovely sight to behold. |summon = The stage is bigger than I remember. Guess that means there's more room to sing. Well, here I go! |fusion = What is this music ringing in my ears? I feel like it's revitalizing me... |evolution = A sweet melody has stirred my heart. Won't you sing along with me? | hp_base = 4125 |atk_base = 1140 |def_base = 986 |rec_base = 1230 | hp_lord = 5500 |atk_lord = 1520 |def_lord = 1315 |rec_lord = 1640 | hp_anima = 6092 |rec_anima = 1482 |atk_breaker = 1678 |def_breaker = 1157 |atk_guardian = 1362 |def_guardian = 1473 |rec_guardian = 1561 |def_oracle = 1236 | hp_oracle = 5263 |rec_oracle = 1877 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 260 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Noble Smile |lsdescription = Boosts HC drop rate & hugely boosts Rec rate |lsnote = 20% boost to HC drop rate, 50% boost to HC effectiveness |lstype = Recovery |bb = Double Lariat |bbdescription = 20 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1000~1100 + 10% of target Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60583 |evointo = 60585 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 60123 |evomats3 = 60201 |evomats4 = 860035 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Luka2 }}